


Morning Comes

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [3]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not too much, cloud has trauma, it is only a little unhealthy, reno and cloud sleep together a lot, reno has issues, reno is sleeping for this whole thing, they do love each other, they never say it because the ones they love always die, wholesome cloud strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: another poem lmao. that's all you're getting from me, really. I'm almost strictly a poet. It's reno and cloud this time. sleepy morning thoughts and L-bombing but the words arent in the text.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 7





	Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> all copyrights go to square Enix. I own nothing except this poem.

When morning comes, and I find myself by your side,  
I oftentimes stare at your sleeping face.  
Though mushed into a pillow, it is that of an angel.  
I resist, hesitant to touch, to kiss the scars on either side of your eyes.  
Your vibrant hair lay disheveled, your ponytail undone.  
Strands rest against your face.  
Caught in the shallow stream of your breathing.  
My eyes wander over the rest of you.  
They fixate on your bruise littered torso,  
images of nights passed flicker in my mind.  
My hand reaches out,  
Just to touch,  
To brush my hands against your soft skin.  
I almost freeze when you pull me close,  
Closer than I'm used to.  
And when our lips brush,  
When you mutter something I wouldn't,  
I couldn't, catch.  
Butterflies struggle within me.  
In my chest, my throat, my stomach.


End file.
